


Roundabout

by reduxcadeaux (erosindomita)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, introspective, sariel is confused and so am I, uriel is just mentioned he isn't actually there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erosindomita/pseuds/reduxcadeaux
Summary: A lot of things don't make sense to Sariel.[set during the Maydays event, sariel's inner monologue as he tries to understand how other people work.]
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Roundabout

A lot of things don’t make sense to Sariel. He still isn’t completely clear on how he ended up where he is now, sitting out on a boat next to Azrael while she gleefully points out the different species of marine life they’re surrounded by. It’s all very pretty, he thinks, the sights he’s gotten to see here in the skies.

“-a rising sunfish right behind it! Doesn’t that one remind you of Uriel?”

Sariel jolts at the question but nods, somewhat meekly. “Yes…”

Of all the things that don’t make sense to him, Uriel has been one of the hardest to wrap his head around. Nothing could make him give up his search for the rainbow, but it isn’t lost on him that he wouldn’t even be searching if Uriel hadn’t asked Raphael to heal him after their fight. 

But the healing wouldn’t have worked if the Deputy Head hadn’t destroyed his tainted core… 

But then Uriel could’ve just left him on the battlefield…

It’s so confusing. He keeps on going round and round and round, unsure of why he was given the chance to live, of what the Deputy Head’s intentions truly were. He needs to find out, no matter how guilty he might feel for disappearing after Uriel treated him so hospitably.

“Uriel, I’m so sorry for never contacting you…” he mumbles, eyes downcast.

So many things don’t make sense. For the longest time all he’d ever wanted, all he ever could’ve possibly hoped for, was to be able to do the job he was created to do without the wrenching and twisting in his chest whenever he followed orders. He’d wanted so, so badly to be dutiful and unthinking. He wonders if he clings so tightly to his new purpose in order to keep himself tethered, as if without a goal to chase he’ll be carried away into the vast and unknowable seas of freedom he’s found himself at the shore of. Sariel doesn’t really get scared, but the thought of making too many decisions on his own makes his head spin. He doesn’t like it.

Uriel is loud. He’s big. He likes to fight. He likes to make stew. All of that makes sense. Sariel can understand how most of the things he knows about Uriel fit together. And yet… he’s still confusing. Fighting drags up memories of how Sariel used to feel carrying out his role as an executioner. And Uriel likes to fight, which should mean that Uriel is supposed to make Sariel feel bad, but he doesn’t feel bad when he thinks about Uriel. He’d wanted him healthy again so they could finish their fight, he’d said. But what was the point of fighting if it wasn’t to kill someone? Why be kind to someone you wanted to fight?

Well, he does feel sort of bad thinking about Uriel. He knows that he’s made him worry, and that makes him feel bad. It would be nice to get to see him again someday. Even if Uriel wants to fight him.

...His head is spinning again.

A lot of things don’t make sense to Sariel.

**Author's Note:**

> WHY WAS URIEL BROUGHT UP SO MANY TIMES DURING AN EVENT HE HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH, CYGAMES
> 
> it's been months and I'm still losing my mind over the sharknado event. I am not okay


End file.
